1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) sheet, and more particularly to an LCD sheet capable of applying polymer stabilization alignment (PSA) technology to each of the LCD panels at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance in technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has been widely applied in various electronic products such as TV, computer screen, notebook computer, mobile phone and personal digital assistant (PDA). The polymer-stabilized alignment (PSA) technology for manufacturing the multi-domain alignment type LCD panel is particularly valued due to the features of short response time, wide view-angle, high aperture ratio, high contrast and simple manufacturing process.
According to the PSA technology for manufacturing a display panel, a small amount of reactive monomers are added to the liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate, such that the liquid crystal molecules are mixed with the reactive monomers. Next, when voltage and ultra-velvet (UV) light are applied onto the first substrate and the second substrate, the reactive monomers are separated from the liquid crystal molecules to form polymers on the surface of the first substrate and the second substrate. When the polymers on the LC layer are stacked towards the interface between the first substrate and the second substrate, the polymers are stacked along the direction of the liquid crystal molecules direction due to the interaction between the polymers and the liquid crystal molecules. Thus, the liquid crystal molecules must have a pre-tilt angle in a particular direction.
It is noted that according to conventional polymer-stabilized alignment technology, manufacturing process such as voltage-applying and exposure are applied to each of the LCD panels respectively after the LCD sheet is divided into a number of single LCD panels.